Silence
by HappyEndings831
Summary: "Don't let the silence do the talking..." Olivia forces Elliot to choose. E/O. AU. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**The song that gave me inspiration to write this piece is called "the Silence" by Alexandra Burke. I hope you like this! Enjoy! R&R. -Andy :)**

* * *

She lays there in the bed, the sheets lay forgotten beneath her. The cold breeze coming in from her open window is making her bare skin numb. She doesn't mind the cold - no - not when he's with her like this.

Olivia hears the water from the shower turn on, signaling the fact that he will be leaving soon, to go back to his wife, to go back to his life. She decides to tune out all of the noise from inside of her apartment, for the time being. Wrapping her arms around herself, she curls into a ball, staring out of her window at the New York City night.

For once, everything is silent. There are no cop sirens blaring, no yelling overhead through the paper thin walls of her apartment, no noises from the street. The silence is wonderful. She doesn't notice him standing in the hallway, watching as she lays in the bed.

Heaving a loud sigh she tries to hold back the tears she knows are about to fall, but the sob that wracks her body is unstoppable. She can feel it after its left her body, knowing another might come. Tears slowly start to flow down her face as she thinks of him.

She thinks of the way he smiles, the way he laughs, the way his arms feel around her, and the way it feels inside of her when he says he loves her. A few weeks ago, he'd even told her he wanted to leave his wife as they lay awake in bed.

_As his breathing steadied, he looked in her eyes, "Hey."_

"_Hi," Olivia smiled at him and took his hand under the blankets._

"_I love you," it was the first time he'd ever said that to her, and it left her breathless. _

She remembers thinking of how he was a married man, how this made her the other woman, how this made her feel happier than anything in the world. Sighing, she focuses back on that night.

"_Now is the part where you could probably say something," he smiled at her shyly after getting nothing but silence in return from her._

_Olivia sat up in bed, putting her head in her hands, "What are we doing here?"_

"_I'm saying that I love you," he sat up too, "and I think you know what we were doing earlier."_

"_No," she looked up, into his light blue eyes, "us. What is this? What about your wife? What about your kids? What about our jobs? What about-"_

_He put a hand over her mouth, effectively stopping her questions, "Where did all of this come from?"_

"_I don't want to be the other woman anymore," Olivia murmured, barely audible to his ears._

_He looked at her wide eyed for a moment and then whispered, "I'll leave her. I swear, I'll divorce her. Just, please," he took her hands in his, "don't leave me. I love you."_

_Olivia stared into his eyes for a moment, seeing nothing but honesty and adoration in his eyes, "I love you too."_

She laughs through her tears, realizing how stupid she was. Him and his wife haven't so much as fought in the last few weeks. She should have known that, him being Catholic and all, this would all blow up in her face.

This isn't how Olivia had ever pictured her life with him. Back when she was only fantasizing about him, she used to hope that, one day, he'd leave his wife and love her more than anyone else ever could.

She sighs again thinking, _But this is reality, not a fantasy._

Olivia hears movement from behind her and then feels the bed weigh down behind her. She sniffles, wipes her eyes and then turns over to face him. He looks at her with misty cerulean eyes, his cheeks tear stained and pink.

"Why were you crying, baby?" Olivia asks, confused.

A stray tear falls from his eye, "Because you were, Liv," he pauses to sniffle, "and I know that you were crying because of me."

"El, not everything is about you," she sighs and slips out of the bed. She walks over to the rocking chair and slips on her robe, "Shouldn't you be getting home," she flinches, "to your _wife_?"

Elliot flinches too and gets out of the bed to come stand in front of her, "I know I deserved that, but I already told you. I'm divorcing her."

Olivia rolls her eyes and walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, "You said that weeks ago, Elliot. Kathy and you haven't so much as fought since you told me you were leaving her," Elliot had been following hot on her heels so that, when she stopped dead in her tracks, he ran into her back, "What am I supposed to say?"

She continues walking into the kitchen and picks out her favorite coffee blend before preparing the coffee machine, "I bet you haven't even mentioned it to her."

Elliot is quiet for a moment, "You're right," Olivia turns around and looks at him with surprised, wide eyes, "Kathy and I haven't fought in weeks, and…she's pregnant, Liv."

Olivia's jaw drops and her eyes grow even wider, "You…you said you haven't touched her since we…since we've been…you lied to me?"

Tears start to flow down Olivia's cheeks in a steady stream, "How could you, El?"

Elliot looks at her with wide eyes, "The baby isn't mine," he hugs her close to his body as a sob wracks through her body in relief, "Don't you see, baby? I can divorce her now. I can probably also get custody of Eli, since she was guilty of infidelity long before I was. She's three months pregnant, babe."

Olivia looks in his eyes, "We've only been together for two months, El."

"I haven't had sex with my wife since Eli was born, Liv," Elliot smiles at her, causing a slow smile to form on her face.

* * *

"So, you're really leaving her?" Olivia asks hours later as they lay wrapped up in each other in Olivia's bed.

"Yes," Elliot kisses the top of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too, El," Olivia kisses the spot right over Elliot's rapidly beating heart and they both drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! If not, keep your rude opinions to yourself. Reviews would be great. Thanks for the support! -Andy :)**


End file.
